Boggarts
by Lilybug134
Summary: When there is a boggart in the Granger-Weasley home, someone has to destroy it, but sometimes, it's not as easy as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**Here is just a short little fic between Ron and Hermione. I was actually surprised when I wrote this because it's really sweet! I'm not sure I would call it fluffy since it goes back to dark times, but I really like it and am very proud of it. **

**I used elements that were mostly from the books, but things like the navy blue sweater were from the movie, obviously. Same with the mudblood on the arm, I thought that having that carved into Hermione's arm was a good touch, just to show that her blood status is something that she has to live with forever. **

**Well enough chatting. Please review, I want to know what you think!**

**Chapter 6 to How It All Began will be up very, very soon, I promise!**

**Enjoy the story :)**

"Ron, where are you? I need your help!" Hermione pleaded. It sounded like she had been crying.

Ron dropped his newspaper and ran upstairs. If Hermione had been crying, he needed to find out why and what he could do to comfort his wife.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" he ran into the spare bedroom of their house and saw a horrifying image: Hermione was lying as though she got knocked down, and in front of her was himself.

The ginger man stood transfixed in the doorway, staring at his other self: first his body was lying on the ground covered in blood and wounds; then it was an image of him kissing Lavender Brown; then the other Ron looked at Hermione screaming, "I hate you, filthy mudblood! How could my pure blood ever be mixed with yours? Get out of my life, and stay away! I never want to see you or your filthy-blooded child again! I hate you!"

The real Ron understood: This was Hermione's boggart, and she couldn't handle it.

He rushed up to Hermione and put his back to the terrifying yet harmless creature. It slithered back into the desk drawer into the empty desk drawer that it came from.

Ron scooped up his crying wife bridal-style and set her in his lap in the hallway, letting her cry into his chest.

"I-I didn't want you s-seeing what my b-boggart was, so I t-tried to get r-rid of it on m-my own!" Hermione managed to choke out between sobs.

"Shhhhhh, M'ione. It's okay. I'm here, and I would never say any of those things to you. Do you think that if I didn't love you, then I would've asked you to marry me? Do you think that if I didn't love you, you wouldn't be three months pregnant right now?" His crystal blue eyes were starting to glisten with tears.

Hermione sniffled and buried her face into Ron's chest, arms wrapped around her small bump protectively.

The redheaded man hugged his wife. "I'll take care of the boggart, okay? After all, I am trained to take care of these kinds of things." He said with a smirk.

Hermione got off of Ron's lap and began to follow Ron into the room until he suddenly turned around, causing his wife to bump into him.

"Ron, what's wrong?" asked Hermione, rubbing her recently bumped forehead and sniffling once again.

"Uh, listen, Hermione. A boggart is a person's worst fear, and sometimes…"

"Yes?"

"Sometimes they change…"

"Go on?"

"Well, my boggart isn't a giant spider anymore…"

"Then what is it?"

"Uh, that's the thing. I don't want you to see it."

"Why not?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, uh…I just don't want you to see my boggart." Ron choked out.

"And why not?" Hermione raised her eyebrow even higher.

"Because, Hermione, I just don't want you to see it. You might get hurt." He said, his voice straining and pleading.

Their eyes locked together for a few seconds before Hermione caved. She went weak in the knees whenever Ron gave her those pleading puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine, I'll wait in the hallway." Hermione sighed.

Ron hugged her and kissed the top of her bushy hair.

"Thank you, love." He smiled and Hermione exited to the hallway.

The redheaded man approached the desk drawer slowly and cautiously. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened the desk drawer.

He stepped back and opened his eyes. When he did, he could barely keep himself composed.

In front of him stood 18-year-old Hermione. She looked the same as she did on the night of Malfoy Manor, same grimy navy blue sweater and all.

Her eyes were sunken and swollen, with deep dark bags underneath them. Her trademark bushy hair was now matted, dry and dull. Her usually warm brown eyes were cold, not cold like the eyes he saw in the locket Horcrux, but cold with hurt, sorrow, pain, and longing. Her left forearm was dripping with blood from where the word 'Mudblood' had been forever etched into her soft skin.

"Ron…" she whispered, her voice full of need, "Ron, please…help me…" she pleaded.

Suddenly, boggart-Hermione arched her back as if somebody stabbed her from behind, then fell to the floor and began withering in pain, screaming and crying.

Ron dropped his wand and fell to his knees, oblivious to the real world around him. He tried to crawl to boggart-Hermione, but there was an unknown force that would not permit him to move.

Meanwhile, the real Hermione poked her head into the spare bedroom. Upon seeing the horrifying sight, she hugged herself and began to cry silently, reliving that horrible night at Malfoy Manor.

The boggart-Hermione stopped screaming, and stopped moving, just lying there weeping. Ron knew that this was his chance.

He picked up his wand and slowly stood up. "Riddikulus!" he shouted.

Suddenly, boggart-Hermione giggled. Then she giggled and giggled more and more until she was laughing full-heartedly.

The boggart disappeared into thin air, and Ron collapsed onto his knees, hanging his head in his hands.

Hermione approached him and gently put her hand on her shoulder.

He looked up at her with tears streaming down his face, and within a fraction of a second, he had his wife in his lap, hugging her with thoughts, feelings, and emotions that could not be put into words.

"Our boggarts are seeing each other in pain." Hermione whispered into Ron's chest. He just nodded.

"Your calls for me were the only thing keeping me alive that night." Hermione murmured a few moments later.

Ron took Hermione's shoulders and held her at arms' length. "Hermione Weasley," she blushed at her last name, even though she'd had her for a few months, "I know I couldn't save you then, but I'll be damned if you're hurting and I'm not there to save you. I never want to hear you scream like that again. Hell, I even have nightmares about that night. But I love you, and I promise that today, tomorrow, and forever, I will be by your side, protecting you."

More tears slid down Hermione's cheek. "I love you." She whispered as he pulled her into another hug on his lap.

"I love you, too." He said, kissing the top of the most beautiful bushy hair in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is an author's note, and any hate over it can be left in a review if you so choose. **

**I wanted to announce that I am going to be starting a project, most likely later this year or at the beginning of 2014, where I will be writing a story once a week to whoever sends a request in. **

**Now, some of you may have heard of a forum called the Gift Giving Extravaganza of 2013, and I will confirm that this is **_**similar. **_**The only difference between my little project and the extravaganza is that in the story that I write for you, you don't have to simply chose a pairing and expect a fluffy story to come out of it. In my little project, you can request absolutely anything you want. Here are some examples: **

**1) I want a fic about Harry and Draco having a verbal fight post-Hogwarts in Diagon Alley with their families present. At some point, I want their wives to intervene. All in all, I just want it very dramatic and catty.**

**2) I want a funny AU fic of Voldemort trying to be a muggle. **

**3) I want a cute little drabble with the next-gen Potter-Weasley cousins using my head canon of, "Every Sunday, all of the Potter-Weasley cousins would get together and have lunch at the Burrow. None of them would miss it for the world." I also want you to use the prompts ice cream, feather, and screaming. Be sure to include some Teddy/Victorie.**

**See, in the Gift Giving Extravaganza, you can only request pairings. In mine, you can request any amount of characters (please try to keep it a reasonable number), any genre, any rating, and you can tell me any scenario and any prompts you want me to use; you can even request that it be based off a song if that floats your boat. **

**Don't freak out if you don't know exactly what you want. You can simply send me some pairings or even individual characters that you like and we'll work something out together. It's a gift, so I really want you to like it!**

**All you have to do if you want a story written for you one week, just PM requesting anything you like. If Dumbledore & Giant Squid love is what you want set to the song Johnny & June by Heidi Newfield (a great song by the way), then just say that and I'd be happy to add it to my que. **

**So, start sending in your requests!**

**P.S. If you want your story on a certain week, like on the week of your birthday or something, just tell me and it shall be done! **


End file.
